conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Western Federation
The Western Federation also known as the American Federation. The government is a Constitutional Federal Republic and is led by a Chief of State, after the formation of the Union of Everett the Western Federation seceded secede from the United States several months later as they too see that corruption will run amok the United States. The Western Federation occupies what was once the American South West (excluding Texas). The Western Federation is currently facing against an Economic Crisis and the 2009 Flu Pandemic. 'History' Native Americans The first people to live and rule the land currently known as Cascadia were native American tribes, such as the Makah. The native Americans lived in peace and ruled these areas until 1492 when European explorers landed on American shores. From that point on much oppression and war broke out against the native tribes. Cascadia is the first nation to openly reject Christopher Columbus's and Erik the Red's claim that they discovered the Americas. They do however, accept that Columbus was not the first European to the Americas. Colonization Since 1492, many explorers and colonists flooded the Americas and began colonizing the land. On April 2, 1513, Spanish conquistador Juan Ponce de León landed on what he called "La Florida"—the first documented European arrival on what would become the U.S. mainland. Spanish settlements in the region were followed by ones in the present-day southwestern United States that drew thousands through Mexico. French fur traders established outposts of New France around the Great Lakes; France eventually claimed much of the North American interior, down to the Gulf of Mexico. The first successful English settlements were the Virginia Colony in Jamestown in 1607 and the Pilgrims' Plymouth Colony in 1620. The 1628 chartering of the Massachusetts Bay Colony resulted in a wave of migration; by 1634, New England had been settled by some 10,000 Puritans. By the turn of the century, African slaves were becoming the primary source of bonded labor. With the 1729 division of the Carolinas and the 1732 colonization of Georgia, the thirteen British colonies that would become the United States of America were established. All had local governments with elections open to most free men, with a growing devotion to the ancient rights of Englishmen and a sense of self-government stimulating support for republicanism. All legalized the African slave trade. With high birth rates, low death rates, and steady immigration, the colonial population grew rapidly. Excluding the Native Americans, who were being displaced, those thirteen colonies had a population of 2.6 million in 1770, about one-third that of Britain; nearly one in five Americans were black slaves. Though subject to British taxation, the American colonials had no representation in the Parliament of Great Britain. The United States of America Tensions between American colonials and the British during the revolutionary period of the 1760s and early 1770s led to the American Revolutionary War, fought from 1775 through 1781. On June 14, 1775, the Continental Congress, convening in Philadelphia, established a Continental Army under the command of George Washington. Proclaiming that "all men are created equal" and endowed with "certain unalienable Rights," the Congress adopted the Declaration of Independence, drafted largely by Thomas Jefferson, on July 4, 1776. That date is now celebrated annually as America's Independence Day. In 1777, the Articles of Confederation established a weak federal government that operated until 1789. After the British defeat by American forces assisted by the French, Great Britain recognized the independence of the United States and the states' sovereignty over American territory west to the Mississippi River. A constitutional convention was organized in 1787 by those wishing to establish a strong national government, with powers of taxation. The United States Constitution was ratified in 1788, and the new republic's first Senate, House of Representatives, and president George Washington took office in 1789. The Bill of Rights, forbidding federal restriction of personal freedoms and guaranteeing a range of legal protections, was adopted in 1791. Americans' eagerness to expand westward prompted a long series of Indian Wars and an Indian removal policy that stripped the native peoples of their land. The Louisiana Purchase of French-claimed territory under President Thomas Jefferson in 1803 almost doubled the nation's size. The War of 1812, declared against Britain over various grievances and fought to a draw, strengthened U.S. nationalism. A series of U.S. military incursions into Florida led Spain to cede it and other Gulf Coast territory in 1819. The United States annexed the Republic of Texas in 1845. The concept of Manifest Destiny was popularized during this time. The 1846 Oregon Treaty with Britain led to U.S. control of the present-day American Northwest. The U.S. victory in the Mexican-American War resulted in the 1848 cession of California and much of the present-day American Southwest. 'Western Federation' Formation After Everett seceded from the USA, rising tension between the United States and Secessionist began to escalate. Many were at all not happy with the government some also called for secession while others called for great reform. though many want something changed. In December 2003 several Secessionist groups joined together and formed the Coalition of the Free, it was this time that a Natural Born Leader would rise and that he would eventually help create the Western Federation. After many weeks and dozens of peaceful protest, on August 23rd, 2004 the Western Federation was born with AlejandroVII Barcelona as the first Cheif of State in the Western Federation. Economic Crisis H1N1 Pandemic The Western Federation is Progressively finding new ways to contain the Flu Pandemic, many schools have been shut down in fear of the virus. Government Government of the Western Federation Having seen what happens when there's a big government. To make sure that it would never happen again the Western Federation created the federal republic to ensure checks and balance. The decisions of the Chief of State are determined by a two-thirds majority vote by the leaders of each National Republic. *''National Republics'': An administrative division that make up the Western Federation. Each National Republic is lead by a Chief General. Six National Republics make up the nation. (equivalent to a U.S State) **''State Provinces'': sub-divisions that make up the National Republics, each State Province is lead by a Provincial Minister. (equivalent to a U.S County) *''Federal Sectors'': Areas under government control that are under intense security. Protected for the safety of the people. Theres two known Federal Sectors. Area 51 and Area 0. Culture Technology Western Federation Technology The Western Federation is currently working on experimental Solar/Electrical technology. though not as advance as Everett the WF is aiming to be a competition rival in the far future. The Western Federation is hoping that trading with neighboring nations would help out. In order for the new nation to begin its destiny the nation is currently working on making Central City the future capital city, where the city is large enough to housed 10 million people. Secret Project? The Western Federation announced that they're secretly working on a new machine that would change the way warfare is fought what that is it's still currently unknown but what is known that the nations top scientist are working on it and that it may take years for the program to be finished. Military Federation Armed Forces Countries that join the Western Federation must forever resign their right to independent military power. Instead, a national-independent military force is created and placed under the control of the Federation Armed Forces. Federation Military The Federation Military is divided into 10 division. with two elite special forces in the military. It's required that all Federation-Born citizens who reach the age of eight-teen are to sign up into the Federation Military and receive five months of training. *Total Federation Personnel: 252,728 *Reserved Soldiers: 227,713 *Total Active Soldiers: 25,015 Special Forces Not much is known about these special forces as they are under government privacy, rumor suggest that they number in the thousands. * Black Bear * Red Phantom **Rumored of total Special Forces: 10,436 Air Force The Federation Air Force comprises of what aircraft was stationed when it left the United States. The military is producing more advance aircraft for the 21st century. Fighter Jets: 100-300 Advance Bombers: 10 UAV(Unmanned Aerial Vehicles): 4 Navy Battleships:1 Cruisers:4 Aircraft Carriers: 2 USV (Unmanned Submerged Vehicles): Unknown Space Program There's currently no space fleet at the moment as many see it would be a waste of money for something that wouldn't make much of a difference. Space Station The Western Federation is on drawing board of creating its own space station. not much is known right now when it;s going to be finished. Category:Western Federation